1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a memory device, control method, program, program recording medium, and data recording medium and in particular to a memory device, control, method, program, program recording medium, and data recording medium that avoid an error in writing data.
2. Description of the Related Art
If a write error occurs in a block on a conventional tape recording medium, in a tape drive conforming to the LTO (Linear Tape Open) standard, the tape drive can skip the error area on the tape recording medium in which the write error occurred and rewrite the block into an area following the error area. In that case, the drive can read data from the block in which the error has occurred to determine whether the block is invalid. Please refer to LTO standard written by Hewlett-Packard Corporation, International Business Machines Corporation, and Seagate Technologies Corporation.
However, if a write error occurs before information indicating whether or not a block is valid is written, if, for example, a write error occurs before required information of a predetermined length, required for determining whether a block is valid or not, is written, the device described above cannot properly record whether the written block is valid. Consequently, the error area and the subsequent areas on the tape recording medium may become unusable.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a memory apparatus, control method, program, programs recording medium, and data recording medium that can solve the problem. The object is achieved by the combination of features set forth in the independent claims herein. The dependent claims define preferable, specific embodiments of the present invention.